Child's toys in the form, for instance, of model cars and airplanes are well known. Such toys can be held by a child while walking or running and manipulated to simulate the motions of an actual car or airplane. There also exist large toy structures, including toy airplane structures, that are worn by a child and manipulated while walking or running. Although the toys that are worn give a more realistic feeling of controlling the flight of an airplane, for instance, they are cumbersome and generally do not provide more than one or two modes of manipulative motion. The relatively large size and fixed construction of earlier worn airplane toys generally thwarted variations in appearance, thereby restricting the versatility and appeal of the toy.
Video games are also well known in the field of automobile and airplane flight simulation. The problem with these and any other video games is the lack of physical exercise by a child. Additionally, the video game or simulator inevitably limits a child's imagination to the content of that video game or simulator.
A flight simulating toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,922. However, this toy has a limited number of relative movements of the parts in that toy.